Pedro
Pedro is an obese, red-crested cardinal, and the best friend of Nico. He befriends Blu and Jewel in Rio and is one of their friends in Rio 2. He serves as one of three tritagonists, the other two being Rafael and Nico. He and Nico share a samba club together in the fruit stand. Pedro is voiced by Black Eyed Peas vocalist will.i.am. Bio ''Rio'' Pedro and Nico meet and befriended Blu when he first arrives in Rio de Janeiro in the cage. They give Blu advice on how to attract Brazilian ladies. Pedro then tries fruitlessly to bust Blu out of his "robust" cage without success. Pedro, Nico and Blu meet again in a marketplace where Rafael takes them to see Luiz, only to find out that Luiz has gone back to the garage. As they meet in the marketplace, Pedro teases Blu about Jewel, believing that his and Nico's advice worked. Pedro and Nico then led Blu and Jewel to the Samba Club. Once inside, Pedro and Nico begin to sing Hot Wings (I Wanna Party). After the song, the birds are attacked by the marmosets, who were hired by Nigel. He refers to the lead marmoset as Little King Kong. After Pedro kicks off the fight by yelling "BIRDS VS MONKEYS!" He and Nico use grapes to hit the marmosets, eventually allowing themselves, Blu, Jewel and Rafael to escape onto a trolley (actually, Kipo gives them a lift there, but Pedro, Nico and Rafael follow them eventually), where they set off to Luiz's garage. On the way, Rafael decides to "set the mood" for Blu to confess his love to Jewel. Pedro tries to set the mood with a rap called "Drop It Low", but Nico, being the emotional singer, stops Pedro, and proceeds to sing a mood-setting song entitled "Fly Love" while Pedro plays the trolly's cable strings as a guitar. Throughout the song, Blu blows up the moment by saying all the wrong things, which leads him to be choked by a flower petal. Noticing this, Pedro stops Nico from singing. The group meets with Luiz, who turns out to be a bulldog. Luiz tries to break the chain by using a table saw. Everything goes wrong, but in the end, Blu and Jewel are freed from their chains, all thanks to Luiz's drool, which lubricates the chains. After Blu and Jewel have an argument because Rafael tells them to be completely honest with each other, culminating in Blu saying that he hates samba, Nico cries and Pedro says "That's a little too far". Nico hardly believes that Blu said it out loud. While crying, he tells Pedro, "Make the mean bird take it back!" After Blu and Jewel part ways, Rafael gives orders to Pedro and Nico to go after Jewel while he himself follows Blu. Nico and Pedro follow Jewel and witness her capture by Nigel. They later report back to Blu and Rafael to state what had happened. Later, the group goes to Carnival to look for Jewel. Luckily, they find her in a "weird chicken float". Nigel manages to capture all of them. Later, while in the plane's cargo hold, Blu manages to escape from his cage. He then frees Jewel, who helps him free the remaining birds. Blu then opens the plane's hatch, which leads the to escape of all the birds who have been captured by the smugglers. That's when Pedro shouts,"FREEDOM!!!" and all the birds' fly away. Later as the credits roll, Pedro is shown celebrating in the Blu Bird Sanctuary, created by Linda and Tulio. ''Rio 2'' Nico and Pedro are on the hunt for new musical artists. Carnival is just around the corner, and the birds need a new group of musicians to put on the biggest show on Earth. When Pedro hears Blu is headed to the Amazon; he, Nico and Luiz warn him of the myriad dangers that could lie ahead in the wild, they have their doubts about Blu being up to the rigors of the expedition. Then Nico and Pedro decide to join the trip to scout new talent for the upcoming Carnival. Their adventure becomes a South American Idol of sorts as these city birds audition a bevy of unique new animals (some with talent, some without), all who exhibit a wild jungle flair. Pedro is an ideal judge of musical talent. "He has this quirky, cool, and unique eye for superstars. We have a lot in common when it comes to that," will.i.am. says with a smile. Pedro is first seen with Nico, singing during the new year's celebrations. At the beginning of "What Is Love," Pedro rapped "This is a crazy party...". They next appear with Rafael, judging Eva's Carnival audition. When Rafael says she hit every note, Pedro adds "Along with a buncha notes I never heard of...". Blu then arrives with the news that he and his family are going to the Amazon. Pedro and the others tell him of the dangers to be found there, with Pedro talking of "mosquitoes that suck your blood like slurpies." Afterwards, he voices his belief that Blu will die out there. Nico and Pedro later decide to join them, seeking to find new talent in the jungle. After discovering the blue macaw tribe in the jungle, Pedro and Nico cry upon seeing Eduardo hug Blu. Following their taking part in "Beautiful Creatures," they intend to bring some of the tribe back to Rio for the Carnival show. Those plans are curtailed when Eduardo tells him that none of the tribe are allowed to leave the jungle. He also takes Nico's bottlecap hat, telling him that no human items are allowed. Pedro later helps Nico find a replacement, bemoaning their misfortune at the same time. The next morning, Carla wakes Pedro, Nico, and Rafael up, having organized some Carnival auditions from the jungle's inhabitants. After several lackluster performances, a disguised Nigel accidentally arrives. He goes along with the idea of an audition, performing a song that impresses them. Later on, they hear Blu's worries about Jewel, and Pedro advises him to "bird up" and "emancipate" himself from domestication. He acts repulsed when Blu asks if he should eat a bug. During the battle against the loggers, Pedro, along with Nico, Rafael, and Carla, drop a pair of turtles onto the loggers' heads. They then witness Nigel and Gabi's "death," applauding at what they think is a marvelous performance. Pedro later sings "Batucada Familia," alongside Nico and Carla during the "Amazon Untamed" show. Appearance Pedro is an obese, red-crested cardinal, who has dark grey feathers, white nape & underside, red head with crest hair & upper chest which forms a upside down triangle, silver-grey bill and dark legs. Personality Like Nico, Pedro is a handsome, nice, outgoing type of bird. He's very brotherly when it comes to his best friend Nico. A master when it comes to music, he loves to party and likes to samba. He can be a bit dim at times, when Blu told Nigel he had "three of the toughest, meanest, craziest birds in all of Rio" right behind him, Pedro (unaware Blu meant him, Nico and Rafael) thought he was talking about some other birds. Nevertheless, he's a bird with plenty of spunk, and an awesome sense of adventure. Relationships Nico Pedro and Nico are the best of friends and they are always looking out for each other. They also share a hobby of singing and dancing to samba music. In one scene they were fighting the marmosets together, which shows that they do look out for each other. The two share a close friendship with each other and are never seen apart during the movie. They also share a Samba Club together. Blu Pedro has a lot of respect for Blu as they first met on the top of Blu's portable cage and giving him advice to attract Jewel. Pedro was a bit surprised when Blu said he hated Samba, but he quickly forgot that and helped him rescue Jewel. In the sequel, he and Pedro give Blu advice when he starts to worry about losing Jewel to the call of the wild. Jewel Nothing special is seen between Pedro and Jewel, other than Pedro agreeing with Nico about Jewel's appealing figure. They seem to get along well. Luiz Pedro was friends with Luiz before he ever met Blu or Jewel, so in the case given, he never really disliked Luiz. But when Luiz did a prank attack by jumping out and chasing the birds, they flew away like they had never met him. Rafael Pedro, Nico, and Rafael have always been great friends, Rafael refers to Nico and Pedro as "family". It seems like Pedro knows Rafael from the old days, since they have nicknames for each other such as Rafie to Rafael. (As seen in the samba club). Bia, Carla, and Tiago Although his interactions with Bia and Tiago have yet to be seen, Carla at least seems to hold Pedro (and Nico) in high regard, changing her mind about not going to the Amazon when she learns he and Nico are going. She also assists them in scouting for talent once they get there. Skills *Dancing *Singing *Flying *Rapping *Acting *Teaching *Advising *Samba *Beatboxing Trivia *Pedro is a red-crested cardinal. *Pedro is voiced by will.i.am, a member of the music group the Black Eyed Peas. This is referred to in the film itself, when Pedro sings "Drop It Low", one of will.i.am's songs. *Pedro and Nico are best friends. They are always seen together, flying together, dancing together, singing together, and partying together. *Even though Nico and Pedro are not in Angry Birds Rio, they still appear as merchandise for the game (Plush Toys). *One of his lines ("BIRDS VS. MONKEYS!") is a reference to Angry Birds Rio. *In one of the posters Pedro is holding maracas, but in the movie, he is not seen using them. *Nico and Pedro aren't friends with The Flock because they haven't met each other. *He calls Mauro, the leader of the monkeys, "Little King Kong". *In the credits of Rio, Pedro's name is misspelled as "Podro". Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Acquaintance Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Dancing Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Fighting Birds Category:Acting Birds Category:Teaching Birds Category:Advising Birds Category:Samba Birds Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Rio Characters Category:Males